Total Drama Attack of the Island
by DoctorPika2nd
Summary: Chris brings back an all new cast for a reboot of Total Drama. No punches, just the same basic game we all know and love. What will happen when a megalomaniac, a band nerd, a possible genius with a love for fishing rods, and a panda loving girl all meet in a competition for a truck load of money? No more episodes will be posted until criteria in Chap. 3 are met (16/18 cast members)
1. Warm Wawanakwa Welcome (1)

_**Welcome to the single wackiest, plot-twistiest season I've ever even dreamed up, with the characters I've grown to love over the years, and even some new ones!**_

_**As always, my number one request is that when you are finished you review, telling me what I could be doing better, what I'm doing well, etc. the reason I post is for feedback!**_

_**This is a really... weird episode. Looking back on it, characters kind of flip on a dime, so it isn't the greatest thing I've published and not my proudest chapter, but it does the job it needs to, so here we are.**_

_**Stereotypes**_: _**Ben (The Band Nerd), Page (The Trickster), Bartholomew (The Loser), Addie (The Con Artist), Aaron (The Tennis Player), Lauren (The Self-Proclaimed Genius), Brandon (The Marksman), Sarah (The Panda Friend), Connor (The Megalomaniac), Haley (The Anime Freak), Victor (The Left-handed Gentleman), Dolores (The Follower), Sherlock (The Phobia Factor), Yellow (The Star), Newt (The Bug Collector), Eliza (The Crazy Crafter), Barry (The Over-hyped Athlete), Amber (The Actress)**_

* * *

The camera opens on a very familiar middle-aged man with black hair that has very clearly been lovingly taken care of, and a smile that was worth much more than one probably would think it would. "Yo!" The man known as Chris McClean, winner of five gemmi awards, and the host of the greatest television show ever to air: Total Drama (and that's the last we'll be hearing of his flowery description of himself. "As most of you know, a couple of years ago our original island, Camp Wawanakwa was submerged by two teens that were put into unfortunate circumstances beyond our control," Chris continued, and a clip appeared of Mike and Zoey both racing toward the sword in the finale of All-Stars. It then cut to Chef shooting at them with a spaghetti rocket launcher, causing Chris to recoil.

"Cut!" He yelled, and the picture disappeared. "That last part was not important to the overall point," Chris smiled sheepishly. "Any way, then we got a whole new island, but then that one malfunctioned and basically exploded, and then a contestant lawsuited us, which is why we haven't aired since then-" he cut himself off. "But that is a whole 'nother can of worms. Any way, let's start the game begin once more! Welcome to the eighth season of Total! Drama! Attack of the Island!"

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

**The camera opens on a squirrel that shoots lasers out of it's eyes, which hits Bartholomew in the back. He begins to run around screaming, as a fish appears out of the water and appears to laugh at him.**

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

**The camera flies across the Dock of Shame, past Chris and Chef who are both in a golf cart. Chris smiles and waves at the camera, while Chef sits in the cart with an unamused look on his face. The golf cart begins to rocket up the mountain, out of the two men's control. The camera cuts to a face cam of them screaming**

_**You guys are on my mind**_

**The cart flies off a cliff, leaving the two men hovering in the air. The both of them begin screaming and the cart fell off the cliff into the ocean below it. There was an underwater explosion and the camera zoomed out to reveal Bartholomew still screaming and running in circles panicked. Ben was on the edge of the frame with a water bucket. He grabbed it and hit Bartholomew in the head with it and then took a bow.**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see:**_

**The camera cut to Connor who was drinking his Mountain Dew, and Aaron who was watching him intently while bouncing his tennis ball off the wall. Connor glared at him, causing Aaron to flinch, and the ball to bounce the wrong way, hitting him in the head. Connor began to laugh before pulling off a face mask and revealing Addie in his place.**

_**I wanna be famous**_

**Newt was carrying around his heavy suitcase, clearly leaning to one side to keep it's weight supported. He drops the suitcase on accident, and tons of bugs burst out of it, into the sky. Newt facepalms at the sight of all the bugs flying away.**

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

**The camera cut to Barry who was in the confessional. After saying something evidently smart he gave a satisfied smile at the camera, and his teeth glinted, causing the camera to black out**

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

**Brandon and Connor were both using a bow and arrow to try and shoot down an apple from inside a tree. Connor fired the first shot, ultimately missing, then Brandon hits the apple spot on, and walks over to it, clearly quite pleased with himself. He then trips over a vine, and Connor grabs the apple, and spins it on his finger, while Brandon now frowns**

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

**Page was laying on the ground, drawing out what seemed to be a map. She looked up for a moment, after not seeing anything went back to her map drawing. Barry fell out of the sky in the second after, causing Page to be squished, and her map drawing to be ruined.**

_**I'll get there some day**_

**Haley was watching her anime as per usual, not even looking up for a second as a polar bear entered the room. When she did look up, she ran out of the room without even a second thought. The polar bear was revealed to be Amber, who was laughing hysterically**

'_**Cause I wanna be… famous**_

**Sherlock was working on his list of phobias diligently, with Lauren talking in his ear, giving him a rather annoyed look. Meanwhile Eliza was playing with a block of wood. Sherlock looked up suspiciously, but other than that, wasn't too concerned. He buried his nose in his list and then saw a wooden bird fly by. He looked at the camera with a shocked look on his face**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

**Sarah was bouncing a volleyball against the wall of a cabin in the beat of the nas. She finished on the second to last one, and bowed on the last one.**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

**Victor was talking to Dolores, clearly charming her, while giving a sideways glance off camera. Bartholomew stumbled drunkenly into the camera, while on fire, and a huge bump on his head. Victor sighed, and threw Bartholomew into the lake. He then gave a scathing look to Ben, who shrugged unapologetically**_**.**_

_**Whistling Chorus**_

**Brandon and Connor were staring daggers at each other. Connor slapped him, causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on. His eyes were the only thing that was visible, and he was staring at Connor with all the hate in the world, while the rest of the cast whistled the chorus fearfully.**

* * *

Chris was still on the Dock of Shame, pacing impatiently and biting his nails. "You are on!" An intern called from off screen. "What?" Chris recoiled, but then quickly caught himself. "About time," he grimaced, then giving the camera a brilliant smile. "For those that have forgotten the rules of true game, they are quite simple." A picture of the cabins, covered in duct tape and an eel flopping around helplessly in front of them appeared. "For about eight weeks, our victims will be stuck on this crappy summer camp, forced to compete in challenges for immunity. The losing team will of course have to go to the dreaded elimination ceremony, where one unlucky camper will be voted off the island. Isn't democracy fun?!"

The camera then cut to a picture of Gwen and Heather staring at each other with hate. "While they are here, they will of course be forced to deal with bad food, a psychotic chef, and each other. The last one standing will win one heck of a lot of cash!" The camera cut to a wheelbarrow of dollar bills. "Is it worth it?" The camera cut back to Chris. He frowned for a minute. "Probably not, but who knows?"

"Are you going to introduce me yet?" A girl said impatiently offscreen. The camera cut to her, and she stood with her arms crossed. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a powder blue t-shirt and jeans.

Chris also crossed his arms. "I was about to, if you were a little patient. And while we are introducing you, what kind of a name is Page?"

"Maybe it implies that her personality is a real page turner," a male said, walking into the frame.

Page raised an eyebrow impatiently. "Awful joke aside, aren't you supposed to wait your turn?"

"Yeah," the male replied. "Just like you did with yours." He extended his hand toward Chris. "My name's Ben," he stated.

Chris blinked, recovered, and took his hand. "Yeah, I know," he narrowed his eyes. "I was going to introduce you later, but evidently this cast can't wait for anything."

"Well if everyone else is going, I might as well go too," a stocky female stepped forward.

Chris sighed. "Hello Dolores," he grumbled. "I still don't know why we picked you to be a cast member, and yet here you are. Do you have ANY defining characteristics? At all?"

"Why yes I do," Dolores replied promptly. "I am the best follower you'll ever meet."

* * *

Chris was in the confessional, an exhausted look on his face. "I already hate the cast this season! I swear, I'm going to kill Chef for picking this group of dimwits."

* * *

While Ben and Page were both about facepalm, a man slammed into Dolores, causing her to skid against the dock, bouncing until she fell off it into the lake. He was wearing an orange and white striped sweater and khakis.

"Sorry about that!" He cried.

"No," Ben said, looking at Dolores who was trying to climb out of the lake. "We should be thanking you."

Dolores had appeared behind Page. Page recoiled, turning around, and looking at the two Dolores's. There was one trying to get out of the lake, to no avail, and one who was smiling and waving.

"Woah!" The male gasped. "She must be like an alien! She multiplied! Oh my God, the world is in peril! The martians have arrived!" He began to run in panicked circles.

Chris was not amused. "No Barry," he said. "Also, that's very funny Addie, but no one is buying it."

"Aw," the fake Dolores sighed, pulling off a face mask, revealing a female with long brown hair. "Either way," she said, taking off the Dolores costume, "It's a pleasure to be here Chris."

"Quick question," Ben raised a finger. "I only have about fifty, but I'll ask this one. Where'd you get the Dolores costume and mask?"

Addie shrugged. "A con artist always has to be prepared I guess."

"Being a con artist is such an… improper and rude art," a man entered, wearing a black polo shirt. "But complaining wouldn't be very polite, would it?" He stuck out his hand towards Addie. "Victor," he introduced himself.

Chris was freaking out in the meantime. "You kids are stealing my stupid job!" He yelled. "I need to get paid for this gig you know!" He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, Victor."

Victor waved properly, and then, noticing that Dolores was practically drowning off the end of the dock, walked over and extended his hand, helping her out of the lake.

"So you are a gentleman?" Barry asked. "Why?"

Victor grinned. "Being proper is a very important part of society. It's chivalrous, and an art form," he said silkily. "I'm guessing you don't take a keen interest in art, do you?"

"Okay well," Chris decided to interject. "I'm sick and tired of you kids interrupting my stupid show! I'm not getting docked pay for another second, so I'm going to simply run through the rest of the cast's names."

"No one forgets about me," a male entered the frame. There was something about the way that he held himself or the way that he walked that people could tell he meant _king_. "My name is Connor. I love Mountain Dew, and I'll be running my team by noon, and the game by six."

Ben looked at his watch. "It's 11:15," he pointed out, then he looked up, and saw Connor directly in his face. He flinched, falling backwards into the lake.

"Hey!" He cried, "Victor! What happened to being a gentleman?!" Victor turned up his nose at the pleading nerd.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You seem a little critical and evil to save."

"Evil?!" Ben demanded. "This guy just claimed he's going to be running this game by six, and you are scared of me?!"

* * *

"I swear to whatever messed up fancy god Victor believes in, I'll get him for this," Ben said. "I'm not going to take this sittin- I mean floating. And you can take that one to the bank!"

* * *

Page was laughing at Ben, who looked at her darkly from his watery position.

"Yes," Connor interjected. "I did say I would be running my team in forty-five minutes. Your point?"

"I got you," a voice said, and an arrow with a rope flew directly past Ben's nose, landing in the water beside him. Ben was not at all pleased about being saved.

"Are you crazy?!" He demanded. "You almost killed me!"

"You were about to drown anyway," the voice said, and the camera panned revealing a man with a bow and arrow, and rather sparsely packed. "Brandon," he introduced himself. "And it's pretty cheap to threaten your way up the totem pole," he commented to Connor. "It's much more about earning respect and loyalty."

* * *

Connor snorted in the confessional. "Right. Like I have time for THAT fat load of bull-"

* * *

A voice was screaming from off camera. He ran into the frame, revealing a mousy fearful looking boy with a bug on his head. "GET IT OFF! Get it off! Get it off get it off get it off!" He screamed.

"Sorry," Another male entered their frame carrying a suitcase and looking like a certain Harry Potter character. "Bugs have a mind of their own you know," he said sheepishly, taking the bug delicately off the fearful boy's head. "Newt by the way."

"Sherlock," the other one said. "And if you ever let one of those bugs get onto my head, I'm not afraid to kill it. Other than my fear of killing things."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what aren't you afraid of?"

"I only have the list of stuff I AM afraid of, not vice versa," Sherlock snapped. "But in reverse order they are… zebras, yams, water—"

Page blinked in disbelief, and then asked: "You realize we are on a dock right now, right?"

"Of course I am," Sherlock replied proudly. "I have acute senses for things I'm afraid of. Kind of my special talent. Ever need me to find an underground lake? I got you covered."

Victor looked at him strangely. "Why would we ever need you to-"

"It happens, okay?!" Sherlock cried. "Also, I'm wearing a life jacket in case the dock collapses, and I've put all my stuff into a waterproof bag."

Ben frowned. "Where'd that bug go any way?"

"That's a good question," Page added. "That bug kind of just disappeared."

Sarah walked into the frame, wearing a black and white sweatshirt and a hat with a giant panda face on it. "Newt took it," she said."

"Newt?" Chris asked. "There's a Newt on my roster, but he never showed up. That's really strange. But I've got more fish to fry. Like you kids taking my job!"

Barry stared at Sarah with glee. "Wow!" He cried. "You are THE Sarah?! The one who won that one Total Drama season everyone forgot about? Amazing!"

"Um.." Sarah recoiled. "Yes, I did, but like you said, everyone forgot about it, so there's no need to flaunt it."

Aaron and Haley entered the frame. "I was the seventh place finisher you know," Aaron waved at the athlete.

"And I was the second place finisher," Haley said proudly.

Barry sighed. "Aaron got cheated off the show, and all Haley did the entire time was watch anime, frame people, and put a camera in the confession can."

"Good to know," Victor said. "We wouldn't want someone cheating in our fair competition, can we?"

Chris snorted, and the camera turned to him. He began laughing beyond all control. He did this for a while, then regained his senses, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yup. Fair!" He confirmed. "Totally and absolutely fair!"

Sarah and Haley exchanged glances for a moment, before Haley blew her off by pulling out her headphones and laptop.

* * *

"I'm not saying Haley should be totally respectful now or anything," Sarah said. "But I gave her a quarter million dollars! Is a little respect too much to ask for?"

* * *

"You know," Addie said as Haley walked toward her end of the dock, sitting down to watch her anime. "It was a genius move to put a camera in the confessional. I think it's a good time if we team up for now."

Haley raised an eyebrow and looked up. She then gave her the cold shoulder by ignoring her and looking back at her screen.

Addie shrugged."Worth a shot."

"I almost got one! I almost got one!" A female stumbled into the frame with a life vest, a long black shirt, and jeans. She had both her hands on a fishing rod, and seemed to be in the fight of her life. "Come on fish!"

Chris seemed bemused. "Yellow?" He asked. "Why are you trying to catch a fish?"

"We are on Survivor, right?" Yellow said cluelessly. "We have to catch our food to SURVIVE! It's in the name. Plus, I'm a real whiz with the rod if you catch my drift."

Ben blinked, and he and Barry exchanged glances. "I'm not sure what I should comment on, because there was so much wrong with that line," the nerd said slowly.

Yellow gave the fishing rod a ginormous yank, and an equally massive fish came out of the water, causing the dock to break in the center, sending a handful of campers into the water.

Chris blinked in shock. "Even for toxic waste standards, that is a massive fish. How did you manage to catch it?!"

"I told you," Yellow said cheerily. "I'm a whiz with a rod!"

A female ran into the frame with an extremely panicked look on her face.

"Chris!" She cried at the top of her lungs. "Your makeup room is on fire!"

"My m-" Chris realized how dire the situation was. "Oh God, we need the fire department STAT! Thank you Amber," he said.

Amber continued with the panicked look. "The fire department building is on fire! The entire world is burning practically!"

"The probability of that is astronomical. I don't understand how you expect any of us to believe that," another female entered, and shook Chris's hand. "Good morning. Lauren. I'm a full time genius."

Yellow was releasing her giant fish back into the wild, and then at Lauren's comment, dropped the fish, causing a massive splash and soaking the cast. "That's a career! I'm a genius too!"

"If you are a genius, then I'm a millionaire," Ben crossed his arms.

Chris was clearly overwhelmed. "Is my makeup cabinet on fire or not?!" He demanded.

"No, of course not," Amber laughed. "I had you fooled though, didn't I?" She asked, pulling out a lighter. "I mean, could you imagine?"

Chris was not amused in the slightest. "Let's introduce the last two sorry campers so that we can start the pain train, okay? First is our resident crafter, meet Eliza, making origami swans since 2007! And finally a loser in every aspect ever, meet the awkward Bartholomew!"

As the last two contestants stumbled into the frame, clearly unprepared, Chris showed no remorse. "Moving on to the teams! Team one will consist of… Ben!" The nerd looked up and grinned.

"Eliza!" Eliza didn't look up from her craft.

"Aaron!" Aaron was bouncing a tennis ball against a racket absent-mindedly.

"Haley!" Haley also didn't look up but this time from her anime

"Sherlock!" Sherlock was huddled in a ball on the ground trembling

"Lauren!" Lauren was reciting some useless fact to Sarah, who looked rather annoyed.

"Connor!" Connor looked smug and self-assured.

"Dolores!" Dolores was staring at Connor, practically drooling.

"And… Victor!" Victor took a bow, then waving.

Ben was not pleased at his last team mate. "Why him?!" He demanded.

"Because reasons." Chris reasoned. "You all will henceforth be known as the Roaring Lions!" And that makes team two…

"Bartholomew!" Bartholomew looked up nervously.

"Newt! Who never showed up…" Newt didn't look up from his suitcase.

"Amber!" Amber sighed dramatically.

"Yellow!" Yellow looked up from her fish-hunting.

"Barry!" Barry was running in circles frantically.

"Sarah!" Sarah was looking at a picture of Emily, sighed, and then looked up.

* * *

"Why isn't Emily used any more?!" Sarah cried. "It's so unfair!"

* * *

"Brandon!" Brandon was aiming an arrow at Yellow's latest catch

"Addie!" Addie was designing her next face mask.

"And… Page!" Page was designing an elaborate scheme. Chris threw away the list of names. "That makes you all the Vicious Eagles! Meet me at the beach in TEN minutes! No more, no less."

* * *

_**Location: Lion's Male **_

_**Cabin**_ _**Contestants: Ben, Aaron, Connor, Victor, Sherlock**_

"Alright," Ben said to Aaron as they were laying their stuff down. "Of everyone here, you at least seem to be the most sane. And that's what I like in an ally. So what say you and I make a temporary truce? Nothing long-term of course."

Aaron looked at him for a second. "Maybe you aren't familiar with what type of person Connor is," he crossed his arms. "Connor is the type of person who will take over the team, and any opposition. It's always best to go with the flow, not against it, right?"

"I suppose so," Ben admitted. "But what do we do about him? We have to beat him now, before our chances elapse, right?"

Aaron sighed, leaning against a bed. "No, I'm afraid not. Connor is a born leader. He offers a lot that people need. He's a strong leader for Dolores. He provides safety for Sherlock. Interesting developments for Haley, and so on."

"So you're saying it's probably impossible?" Ben asked. "I can't help but get a sense of dread. If we let him win, he'll go crazy."

Aaron sighed. "A risk we have to take I'm afraid."

* * *

"So you are afraid of water, huh?" Connor asked Sherlock, as he claimed a bunk next to him. He cracked open a can of Mountain Dew. "Tell me about why?"

Sherlock paused for a minute. "Well, my fears always stem from my bad luck, and I have a lot of irrational fears as well. But my water phobia comes from the fact that when I was young, my cousin drowned in a pool. I wasn't there, but I heard about it."

"I'm sorry," Connor said comfortingly. "It must have been so hard for you man. Now look. I know I talk a big game, but I'm just like you, alright?" He said, patting Sherlock on the shoulder. He handed him a soda. "I'm really sorry man."

As Connor left, Victor was standing behind him, with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

"Dang!" Victor said in the confessional. "He is GOOD!"

* * *

_**Location: Lion's Female Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Eliza, Haley, Lauren, Dolores**_

"So," Eliza said, looking out at the room. Haley was watching anime on her bunk, with Lauren above her reading a book of useless facts, and Dolores laying down. "Anything interesting happen since we got here?" Lauren shrugged. "I really don't like that Connor guy, but other than that I'm it's going pretty well."

"Really?" Dolores sat up from her nap. "I rather like a leader's presence. Makes me feel much more at peace. Like everything is going to be okay, you get what I'm saying?"

Lauren frowned. "Connor isn't much of an… elegant presence. He seems like he'll do anything he can for power. Not a very attractive quality in a leader, in my opinion."

"Nobody cares about opinions of reality TV," Haley grumbled from her laptop, and then taking a swig of coffee. "People just want to see people die."

"I've been meaning to ask," Eliza said. "Did you spend the entire quarter million Sarah gave you to download anime?"

Haley looked up, and then help her laptop close to her chest. "It's expensive to get some of the illegal animes here!" "Illegal anime?" Lauren snorted. "Trust me, there is no such thing."

* * *

_**Location: Eagle's Male Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Newt, Bartholomew, Barry, Brandon, Sarah**_

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Barry asked, as Sarah entered the room.

Sarah shrugged. "I have to communicate for Newt."

"Nobody knows who Newt is!" Barry insisted. "And trust me, if he were here, nobody would care then!"

Newt looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't stand out very much. I much rather prefer to stay in the background doing my own thing, so I kind of blend in. Thanks for noticing me though."

"So you guys got any thoughts so far?" Bartholomew attempted to make conversation.

"Brandon? What are you doing?" Brandon was pointing his bow and arrow out the window, clearly aiming it at something. "I'm trying to see where Connor is so I can shoot him."

"Why?" Bartholomew asked. "Is there any reason you want to legitimately murder him?"

Brandon sighed, getting off the top bunk. "Do you ever get a feeling. A really bad feeling? Like something is going to happen, and all you can do is watch?"  
"That feeling is my life," Bartholomew said.

Brandon shot him a dirty look. "Well it's that feeling, but I feel like I CAN do something. Not kill him, but send him to the infirmary and maybe home. He's going to hurt so many."

"I think you are overreacting a little bit," Sarah said.

Barry stared at her. "Get out!" He cried. "Get out and never come back!"

* * *

_**Locatio**__**n: Eagle's Female Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Amber, Yellow, Addie, Page**_

"You know," Amber grinned at Addie. "We aren't so different. Although different kinds of actors we are both still ultimately actors, are we not?"

Addie crossed her arms. "You may be right," she said. "But I work solo. I don't really like working with others at all. But if you can help me, I'll let you know."

"I think your attempts to make friends is to cut the tension," Yellow said absent-mindedly. "But you shouldn't be."

Amber looked up. "What do you mean we shouldn't be worried?"

"Because-" Yellow began, but then Sarah entered the cabin, and began unpacking. "Never mind."

* * *

"Call me crazy," Addie confessed. "But I think Yellow might actually be a genius. I have to find out what she was going to say. I don't care what I have to do."

* * *

"What was Yellow going to say?!" Chris began closing the episode. "Will Connor take over the entire team before noon like he claimed? Will Ben and Aaron form an unlikely alliance? And will I be my same Chris-olicious self? Yes to the last one, but to all the others, find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ATTACK OF THE ISLAND!"

* * *

_**Lions: Ben, Eliza, Aaron, Haley, Sherlock, Lauren, Connor, Dolores, Victor**_

_**Eagles:**_ **Newt**, _**Amber,**_ _**Bartholomew, **_**Yellow**, **Barry**,** Sarah**, **Brandon**,_** Addie,**__** Page**_

_**Elimination Table:**_

_**18th.**_

_**17th.**_

_**16th.**_

_**15th.**_

_**14th.**_

_**13th.**_

_**12th.**_

_**11th.**_

_**10th.**_

_**9th.**_

_**8th.**_

_**7th.**_

_**6th.**_

_**5th.**_

_**4th.**_

_**3rd.**_

_**2nd.**_

_**1st. Ha! Made you look!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-DoctorPika**_


	2. Warm Wawanakwa Welcome (2)

_**Stereotypes**_: _**Ben (The Band Nerd), Page (The Trickster), Bartholomew (The Loser), Addie (The Con Artist), Aaron (The Tennis Player), Lauren (The Self-Proclaimed Genius), Brandon (The Marksman), Sarah (The Panda Friend), Connor (The Megalomaniac), Haley (The Anime Freak), Victor (The Left-handed Gentleman), Dolores (The Follower), Sherlock (The Phobia Factor), Yellow (The Star), Newt (The Bug Collector), Eliza (The Crazy Crafter), Barry (The Over-hyped Athlete), Amber (The Actress)**_

_**Lions: Eagles:**_

_**Ben**_ _**Newt**_

_**Eliza**_ _**Amber**_

_**Aaron**_ _**Bartholomew**_

_**Haley**_ _**Yellow**_

_**Sherlock Barry**_

_**Lauren Sarah**_

_**Connor Brandon**_

_**Dolores Addie**_

_**Victor Page**_

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Attack of the Island," Chris began the recap. "We met a lot of contestants! Some were crazy!" The camera cut to a picture of Yellow waving at the camera, her fishing rod in her other hand. Amber was making a dramatic face, and Connor taking a swig of Mountain Dew. "Some were wicked smart!" The camera now cut to Yellow again, Lauren, reading a book, and Aaron bouncing a tennis racket. And some of them had no right being there!" Bartholomew, Sherlock, and Dolores were now the focus of the camera,

"But all of them survived and began to socialize. Ben and Aaron, an unlikely pair of fools, made a friendship and a kind-of alliance to stop Connor. Connor took over the team as their leader, and Yellow made some wise wisdom, and bragged about her wonderful rod. Now that the season has actually begun, it's a dog-eat-dog world out there. Who will survive? Who won't? And who will get voted out tonight? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! ATTACK OF THE ISLAND!"

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

**The camera opens on a squirrel that shoots lasers out of it's eyes, which hits Bartholomew in the back. He begins to run around screaming, as a fish appears out of the water and appears to laugh at him.**

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

**The camera flies across the Dock of Shame, past Chris and Chef who are both in a golf cart. Chris smiles and waves at the camera, while Chef sits in the cart with an unamused look on his face. The golf cart begins to rocket up the mountain, out of the two men's control. The camera cuts to a face cam of them screaming**

_**You guys are on my mind**_

**The cart flies off a cliff, leaving the two men hovering in the air. The both of them begin screaming and the cart fell off the cliff into the ocean below it. There was an underwater explosion and the camera zoomed out to reveal Bartholomew still screaming and running in circles panicked. Ben was on the edge of the frame with a water bucket. He grabbed it and hit Bartholomew in the head with it and then took a bow.**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see:**_

**The camera cut to Connor who was drinking his Mountain Dew, and Aaron who was watching him intently while bouncing his tennis ball off the wall. Connor glared at him, causing Aaron to flinch, and the ball to bounce the wrong way, hitting him in the head. Connor began to laugh before pulling off a face mask and revealing Addie in his place.**

_**I wanna be famous**_

**Newt was carrying around his heavy suitcase, clearly leaning to one side to keep it's weight supported. He drops the suitcase on accident, and tons of bugs burst out of it, into the sky. Newt facepalms at the sight of all the bugs flying away.**

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

**The camera cut to Barry who was in the confessional. After saying something evidently smart he gave a satisfied smile at the camera, and his teeth glinted, causing the camera to black out**

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

**Brandon and Connor were both using a bow and arrow to try and shoot down an apple from inside a tree. Connor fired the first shot, ultimately missing, then Brandon hits the apple spot on, and walks over to it, clearly quite pleased with himself. He then trips over a vine, and Connor grabs the apple, and spins it on his finger, while Brandon now frowns**

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

**Page was laying on the ground, drawing out what seemed to be a map. She looked up for a moment, after not seeing anything went back to her map drawing. Barry fell out of the sky in the second after, causing Page to be squished, and her map drawing to be ruined.**

_**I'll get there some day**_

**Haley was watching her anime as per usual, not even looking up for a second as a polar bear entered the room. When she did look up, she ran out of the room without even a second thought. The polar bear was revealed to be Amber, who was laughing hysterically**

'_**Cause I wanna be… famous**_

**Sherlock was working on his list of phobias diligently, with Lauren talking in his ear, giving him a rather annoyed look. Meanwhile Eliza was playing with a block of wood. **

**Sherlock looked up suspiciously, but other than that, wasn't too concerned. He buried his nose in his list and then saw a wooden bird fly by. He looked at the camera with a shocked look on his face**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

**Sarah was bouncing a volleyball against the wall of a cabin in the beat of the nas. She finished on the second to last one, and bowed on the last one.**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

**Victor was talking to Dolores, clearly charming her, while giving a sideways glance off camera. Bartholomew stumbled drunkenly into the camera, while on fire, and a huge bump on his head. Victor sighed, and threw Bartholomew into the lake. He then gave a scathing look to Ben, who shrugged unapologetically**_**.**_

_**Whistling Chorus**_

**Brandon and Connor were staring daggers at each other. Connor slapped him, causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on. His eyes were the only thing that was visible, and he was staring at Connor with all the hate in the world, while the rest of the cast whistled the chorus fearfully.**

* * *

_**Location: Camp Wawanakwa's Shore**_

_**Contestants: All, Chris, Chef**_

"All right!" Chris cheered happily. "Now that everyone is here, we can finally start killing off some of you punks!"

The cast all shared concerned glances.

"May we ask how we are going to get abused?" Bartholomew asked the cast, his hand waving in the air.

Chris disregarded his question. "Well, I ought to run you through an example of the elimination ceremony. Allow me to take you there."

_**Location: Elimination Ceremony**_

_**Contestants: All, Chris, Chef**_

"Due to Chef's threats to leave the show," Chris said, sending a sideways glance to his partner. "We are dedicating all the elimination ceremonies to him. So! For your rewards for staying, you get a can of his pasta blasta's finest pasta! Shot straight to you!" Chris pulled out what looked like an RPG. "Cool right?!"

Victor flinched at the massive weaponry. "Can you put that away please?!"

"Sure," Chris replied, shooting the gentleman with a pasta shot. "Now I can anyway. Had to shoot someone. Otherwise there is no point in owning one of these, right?"

Victor looked down and sighed. "My new suit," he whined. Ben laughed hysterically, despite the fact that Victor was his team mate. Connor swooped in however, getting Victor out of the spaghetti.

Aaron shot Ben a dirty look. "Bad move," he grumbled.

* * *

"I don't understand Ben's deal," Aaron complained. "He wants to boot Connor, and Victor was a neutral vote. But of course, he HAD to laugh at him. Idiot."

* * *

"In order to cast your vote, you'll be given plates with a contestant's face on the bottom of them. Scoop some spaghetti onto the plate of your choosing. I'll compile the plates, and whoever has the most pasta-age will get the Warp of Shame!" Chris announced.

Addie grimaced. "Dumb voting aside, what is the Warp of Shame?"

"I'm so glad you asked Scotty!" Chris smiled. "You see, you will be forced into this pad right here. Then you'll be teleported off the island, probably getting cut in half along the way. So yeah! You'll really be fighting for your lives this season!"

The entire cast shared a collective gulp.

"So let's get to the challenge! You all will run relay style around the island in a long loop that will end here, at the elimination ceremony. But instead of a typical baton, you'll be carrying around a stick of dynamite. It's fun for everyone!"

Aaron blinked. "So how is this going to work exactly? Is it lit dynamite, or is it relatively harmless?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugged. "I mean, Amber seems to have a lighter if it's not interesting for you."

Amber looked up. "You want me to light a fire?!"

"Hey, calm down Explosivo," Page narrowed her eyes. "We don't need this any more dangerous than it already is."

Sherlock took a much more frightened approach. "I'm afraid of water, sand, and the sun! I can't survive like this!"

"Luckily, you won't have to," Chris said cheerily. "Because you'll be running in pairs that I previously determined."

Lauren blinked. "But there are nine of us. It's impossible to split nine people by two."

"Yeah, but I borrowed Chef's chainsaw, so if you really want to split a person, that could be arranged," Chris said. "Any way, the last leg will be run by a singular person, who I've picked very specifically."

Page looked up from her map. "Dare we ask who you picked?"

"Of course you may dare," Chris said. "Barry and Dolores. You'll be running the last leg, and as such the most important parts of your team!"

Barry and Dolores exchanged glances.

* * *

"This is my chance to prove myself to my team," Barry grinned. "And especially in a competition I excel in. Sports! Aw, yeah," he cheered.

* * *

_**Location: Elimination Ceremony**_

_**Contestants: Chris, Yellow, Brandon, Ben, Lauren**_

"Don't forget you both have to hold the dynamite at ALL times," Chris reminded the teams. "If you let go, you'll both automatically get one vote cast against you at the next elimination ceremony."

Brandon looked at Yellow curiously. "So you are kind of a closeted genius, huh?"

"More or less," Yellow replied. "And you are the one trying assassinate Connor, isn't that right?"

Ben blinked next to the camera, and now looked at Brandon with sudden attention.

"I'm not going to kill him." Brandon said. "I just want to injure him enough to get him out of the game before he causes any kind of damage."

* * *

Ben was pondering in the confession can. "If Brandon is going to take Connor out of the game, I really can help him out. And if I can get Aaron on board as well, we'd have a pretty good shot at taking him out for good."

* * *

"So what's your story?" Ben asked Lauren, who was getting ready to run by stretching.

Lauren continued to stretch. "I told you," she replied. "I am a genius. I'm trying to calculate what the quickest route would be to the next checkpoint."

Ben looked at her funnily. "You can actually calculate that? Math is just for finding x on stupid triangles."

"Yes you can calculate it," Lauren said briskly. "And math is more than just geometry."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Grab the dynamite, and let's get ready for Chris's signal, right?

"Fine," Lauren grimaced. "To ensure minimum wind resistance, we ought to switch back and forth leading so we don't get tired."

"On your marks!" Chris called through a mega-sized megaphone. "Get set! GO!"

Ben lead first, leaving Lauren behind him, trying to catch up. Brandon and Yellow were following close behind them.

* * *

_**Location: Somewhere on Camp Wawanakwa's shore**_

_**Contestants: Victor, Eliza, Newt, Sarah**_

"So we have to wait for the other contestants to catch up," Newt muttered to Sarah. "But at least with Brandon and Yellow, we should have a good lead against the two nerds."

Sarah nodded. "It is definitely a good thing that they are our leaders, and Barry as our anchor. We have a solid start and finish."

"I still don't know who you are talking to," Eliza said to the panda lover. "It's starting to scare me a little bit."

Victor tilted his head. "Yeah, it is incredibly scary. Even though we just met, it's part of being a gentleman to care for my team mates."

"That makes sense," Eliza said. "Except for the fact that you two aren't on the same team."

"The point stands for itself," the gentleman replied. "Any way, are you okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Believe me, I'm fine."

"Smooth," Newt said lowly. "They are definitely going to believe you on that one."

Victor and Eliza shared a concerned glance. "Oh look, there is Lauren and Ben!"

The two nerds were both panting uncontrollably, and as soon as they handed off the dynamite, fell to the ground. "Why has math failed me?" Lauren panted.

"Because math is stupid, unreliable, and really really stupid," Ben replied tiredly.

Brandon and Yellow were also running towards Newt and Sarah. "There you go," Yellow said cheerily, handing the stick of dynamite off.

"Good job," Brandon said. "You held up much better than I thought."

"You as well," Yellow replied.

Ben managed to get up and dust himself off. "Hey Brandon?" He asked the marksman, who turned around. "I have a proposal."

* * *

_**Location: Checkpoint #2**_

_**Contestants: Amber, Bartholomew, Haley, Sherlock**_

Sherlock was hiding in a tent near the second checkpoint. "There's too much sun, and too much sun, and too much water!" He shrieked.

"We have to work together on this," Haley pointed out irritably. "That means you are going to have to put up with your fears for about two seconds.

Amber and Bartholomew stared at the two quarreling lions. "Are you any good at running?" The actress asked.

"Not really," Bartholomew replied. "I can run I guess, but probably not as well as you can."

* * *

"When your stereotype is the 'loser', you know where you stand," Bartholomew grumbled in the confessional.

* * *

Sherlock was shaking his head dramatically, "No, I'm not running," he whined. "No way."

"If you want to get voted off, be my guest," Haley narrowed her eyes. "But no one is going to vote for me when they know it is your fault though. It'll be a unanimous vote."

Sherlock blinked. "What if I step on a jellyfish?" He asked. "I'll get stung, and the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to-"

"Yes, I know," Haley was clearly annoyed now. "But no one in their right mind would step on a-" as if on cue, she stepped on a jellyfish, sending a shock through her body and causing her to faint.

"What's this?!" Chris asked, flying down to the beach with his Jetpack. "It appears Haley can't compete?"

Bartholomew decided to speak up. "She stepped on a jellyfish," he said helpfully.

"Well I can't afford a lawsuit in this economy," Chris grimaced. "If I did get a lawsuit, I'd have to cut my massage budget. So! Haley will be sent to the infirmary! Meaning Sherlock will not have to compete."

Chef, in a nurse's outfit, approached with a stretcher, half-heartedly throwing the anime freak onto it, and then rolling it out of the frame.

"What?!" Eliza demanded as she and Victor approached the checkpoint. " Where is Haley?!" She demanded of a cowering Sherlock.

"She got stung by a jellyfish," Sherlock explained.

Chris didn't miss a beat. "Exactly. Meaning that you two will have to run the next leg of the race as well!"

"This isn't fair!" Victor cried. "We already ran so much already! Why can't we get Sherlock to run the next leg on his own?!"

Sherlock shot him a glance. "Hey!"

"Because that wouldn't be fair to the other team, would it?" Chris asked. "So get running, or you'll be penalized!" He then blasted off with his "You," Eliza pointed at Sherlock. She was panting heavily, and there were sweat stains on her shirt and pants. "Suck."

Victor wasn't happy either. "Agreed. But we have to keep running," he said, as Sarah and Newt approached the checkpoint.

The pair took off, as Sarah threw the baton at Bartholomew. The loser flinched, causing the baton to hit him in the face.

"Uh oh!" Chris cried from in the air. "Looks like that's an extra vote for Bartholomew! Sucks man!"

Bartholomew grumbled something, and then handed the dynamite to Amber, and the two of them took off.

* * *

_**Location: Checkpoint 3**_

_**Contestants: Connor, Aaron, Addie, Page**_

"Alright," Connor said to the tennis player. "It's clear that we aren't going to like each other very much, but I noticed you talking to Ben about fighting against me, and I don't think that's a good idea."

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's an invitation to work with me," Connor replied pleasantly. "I know you got cheated off the last show you were on. With my alliance, there's no chance of that!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked.

Connor crossed his arms. "It means that you'll never be cheated off! We'll be working together, not apart!"

* * *

"What's my plan?" Connor asked. "Well it's quite simple. I need to get a group of people on my side. And there are conformists, and rebellious people. I'll get a group of conformists, and then target those who rebel against me. People like Aaron and Ben. Then, when the merge comes, pick everyone else off, and slowly take out the most powerful people in the alliance and deal with the weakest link in the finale. AKA, Sherlock."

* * *

"Can you run?" Addie asked. "Like really fast?"

Page shook her head. "But I have a plan to slow the other team down at least. Check it out," she waved a piece of paper in front of Addie's nose.

"Is this… a map?" The con artist asked, looking over the piece of paper. "This isn't a shortcut, this is outright sabotage!"

"Exactly," Page said. "There's no way we can compete with Connor. So, we'll just have to use this!"

Addie grinned an evil smirk. "Actually, I think I can improve on this."

* * *

"Wow." Page blinked in shock. "She is EVIL!"

* * *

"Quick!" Aaron cried, as Victor and Lauren approached, looking particularly exhausted. They handed the dynamite off to the tennis nerd.

Connor grabbed, Aaron, immediately running out of the frame as fast as he could go.

jetpack.

"I don't see our team!" Page cried, scanning the horizon. "Where could they be?!"

Amber and Bartholomew, as if on cue, fell out of the sky, landing in a massive explosion of sand. "Here you go!" Amber said cheerily, handing a string to the trickster.

Bartholomew was not amused. "You BLEW US UP!" He shrieked.

"Well duh!" Amber said. "It was the only way to catch up to the other team!"

Page and Addie shared a concerned glance, but ran on any way.

* * *

_**Location: Final checkpoint**_

_**Contestants: Dolores, Aaron, Connor, Barry, Page, Addie**_

"Quick!" Connor said. "Catch this!" He threw the stick of dynamite at Dolores, who attempted to catch it, but as if Connor was trying to sabotage himself, the stick went straight down.

Chris flew down with his jetpack. "Well! Isn't that unfortunate! Connor, you'll have an extra vote against you if you lose! Yikes, my man!"

"GOD!" Connor screamed, falling to the ground, and pounding against the sand.

* * *

Connor pulled off a mask revealing Addie. "How'd I do it?" She asked. "Don't ask me, a magician never reveals her secrets!"

* * *

Dolores grabbed the stick of dynamite, and began to run. However, she clearly wasn't very fast, and Barry was already warming up.

"Barry!" Addie called, as she and Page ran towards him, handing off the string.

Barry looked down at the string. "What the *beep* is this?" He asked, looking up at Page a confused look on his face.

"Our dynamite," Page said nonchalantly. "Amber blew herself and Bartholomew up."

"Gotcha," Barry said, beginning to run, and quickly catching up to Dolores.

Connor was wandering his way out of the woods, with a bump on his head, and walking drunkenly. "What's going on?" He slurred to Aaron, who looked at him suspiciously. Aaron looked at him, then Addie, who did her best to look innocent.

* * *

"Works in my favor," Aaron shrugged.

* * *

"Well right now, Dolores is losing to Barry," Aaron pointed, as the sports freak was catching up to the follower.

Connor snapped back into existence. "My team will NOT lose the first challenge!" He screamed, running up towards the two racers.

Dolores was panting, clearly almost unable to breathe. "HEY!" Connor screamed. "If you lose this challenge, I will tear you limb from limb. You won't want to wake up when I'm through with you!"

"Told you," Brandon grimaced, looking nervously at Bartholomew.

"Indeed you did," Bartholomew replied, a scared look on his face.

Dolores was now running faster under the threat from Connor. She managed to pass Barry, who was astounded by this feat. He popped a bean into his mouth, and immediately began to catch up.

* * *

"Chocolate covered coffee beans," Barry said fondly, holding a canister of the beans. "Man's best friend! Steroids that are legal!"

* * *

Dolores continued to run, all color drained from her face, and she was clearly feeling nauseous. She fell to the ground, obviously completely exhausted, and Barry, several yards away, crossed the finish line.

"NO!" Connor screamed. "This is unacceptable!"

Chris flew down with a trade-marked grin on his face. "Oh but it is! Team Eagles, congratulations on your victory! Team Lions, you guys really-"

"Chris!" Aaron cried. "I think Dolores has heat stroke. She clearly wasn't meant to run like that. Maybe if Connor wasn't pushing her, she wouldn't have had to!"

"It was friendly advice," Connor replied darkly.

Chris pulled out a stick and began poking Dolores with it. "Dolores?" He asked, poking her with it. "You in there?"

"Chris, that's no way to treat someone who is fainted!" Sarah said, running up to the host and the fainted body. "I think the safest thing to do is to send her to the infirmary. Maybe Chef knows something."

Ben and Aaron nodded in agreement, but Chris voiced his concerns.

"Infirmary only has room for one at a time," he said. "And right now, Haley's 'fatal' jellyfish sting has priority."

"But none of us know what to do!" Victor said incredulously. "What are you going to do?! Give her the Warp of Shame?!"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Chris replied. "Consider it a medical evac, but I'd like someone to share the ride with her. Lions, meet me at the elimination when the sun sets!"

* * *

_**Location: Lion's Male Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Ben, Aaron, Victor, Eliza, Lauren**_

"There's no way we don't vote Connor out, right?" Eliza asked. "I mean, he pushed Dolores to the point where she passed out!"

Victor nodded. "It was very ungentlemanly. Not to mention, it almost killed her!"

"Almost?" Ben asked. "Did she wake up yet?"

Victor shook his head. "No, she hasn't. I'm assuming she's not dead though, I checked her for a pulse when Chris made me put her in the Warp of Shame."

"How did you not know what to do?" Ben asked Lauren, who had her nose buried in a book of useless facts. "You carry that thing around with you everywhere."

Lauren scoffed. "I'm a scientist. Not a doctor."

"Scientists are doctors," Aaron pointed out.

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Do you want my vote tonight or not?"

"The sun is going down!" Eliza interjected, pointing at the sun. "Chris will want us there to vote early."

* * *

"Turns out Connor wasn't a problem at all!" Aaron cheered, with Ben in the confessional as well. The two high-five.

* * *

Chris was waiting for them as the team caught up to him in the campfire pit. He had Haley in a wheelchair next to him, and Dolores was limply piled up in the teleporter.

"Why is Haley in a wheelchair?" Sherlock asked, as he caught up to the rest of the team. "She had a jellyfish sting, not a broken leg."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Turns out she stepped on three jellyfish. They all stunned her, leaving her in a state of temporary paralysis." He paused. "Did that make me sound smart?"

"Can we get this over with?" Connor asked.

Chris grinned. "Absolutely! But there's been a slight problem. Legal says since a contestant already has three jellyfish stings, and a different one has heat exhaustion, they don't want to risk another lawsuit. So instead of blasting you, I'll just gently throw you cans of spaghetti, okay?"

The Lions breathed a collective sigh of relief, and left to vote.

* * *

"Connor!" Aaron said happily, showing his plate to the camera.

"Connor. He deserves it," Eliza said nervously.

"It's only logical," Lauren grinned.

Ben was indecisive. "I promised to vote Connor, but I'm voting Victor. For no other reason then the fact that he's obnoxious."

* * *

"Okay!" Chris flashed his trademark smile. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. Cold spaghetti for… Eliza!"

Eliza caught the can, and got up.

"Lauren!"

Lauren was hit in the head with the can, knocked off her log.

"Ben… and Aaron!"

The two nerds stood up confidently. Ben gave an arrogant look to Connor, who sighed in defeat.

"Haley! For no other reason then the fact that she's got three jellyfish stings!"

Haley was hit in the head by the can, but overall looked pretty happy.

"So! Victor, Sherlock, and Connor! One of you will leave here unsatisfied and penniless. That person isn't… Sherlock! Or…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Victor. Connor, your time here is up!"

Connor stood up dramatically. "So this is how it ends," he said contemplatively. "I thought I might have lasted a little bit longer, but I guess not."

"Well…" Chris hesitated. "Since I'm already Warping Dolores, I don't see the point in Warping you as well."

"NO!" Aaron and Ben cried at the same time.

Connor gave a fist pump. "YES!"

The camera cut to Chris, who was standing next to the Warp of Shame. "Any final words Dolores?"

The limp, unconscious body of Dolores gave no response.

"Well, what was I expecting?" Chris laughed, pulling a lever, teleporting Dolores somewhere. "Cool! It actually works!"

* * *

_**The Official Votes:**_

_**Aaron: Connor**_

_**Eliza: Connor**_

_**Lauren: Connor**_

_**Ben: Victor**_

_**Victor: Ben**_

_**Connor: Aaron**_

_**Sherlock: Aaron**_

_**Haley: Sherlock**_

_**Results: 3-2-1-1-1 (Connor-Aaron-Ben-Sherlock-Victor)**_

* * *

_**This chapter is a bit more interesting in my opinion. Before now, Connor didn't appear like much of a villain, but now you should understand why he is. He will stop at nothing to win, and he feels that the only way he possibly can win is by controlling his team**_

_**18th. Dolores (Medical Evacuation)**_

_**17th.**_

_**16th.**_

_**15th.**_

_**14th.**_

_**13th.**_

_**12th.**_

_**11th.**_

_**10th.**_

_**9th.**_

_**8th.**_

_**7th.**_

_**6th.**_

_**5th.**_

_**4th.**_

_**3rd.**_

_**2nd.**_

_**WINNER. Gotcha twice!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-DoctorPika**_


	3. The One with Chef Hatchet

_**Okay, here's the deal. I'm a freak for reviews, so I'm not posting the next chapter until I have ten reviews on the story total. Selfish? Yes, absolutely. But, really the only reason anyone posts on a social media site is for the feedback, right? So there's no point in posting a story online if you don't get any responses.**_

* * *

"Welcome back to more Total! Drama! Attack of the Island!" Chris introduced the episode with a giant smile on his face. "Last time, the contestants competed in a race around the island, with a stick of dynamite as a baton." He laughed hysterically. "Hilarious."

"Amber blew herself up," he said, as a clip of Amber and Bartholomew falling out of the sky screaming played. "Barry revealed his secret to success," a clip of Barry in the confessional with his chocolate-covered coffee beans played. "And Connor drove Dolores to the edge, causing her to faint of heat exhaustion."

The camera cut back to him. "But since I'm such a nice host, and the infirmary was full thanks to a certain jellyfish, I opted to send Dolores home in a medical evacuation. The Lions made an agreement to boot Connor, which I wouldn't let them do! This guy is a reality TV show's dream!"

He grinned. "Get ready for more twists and turns, here! On Total! Drama! Attack of the Island!"

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

**The camera opens on a squirrel that shoots lasers out of it's eyes, which hits Bartholomew in the back. He begins to run around screaming, as a fish appears out of the water and appears to laugh at him.**

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

**The camera flies across the Dock of Shame, past Chris and Chef who are both in a golf cart. Chris smiles and waves at the camera, while Chef sits in the cart with an unamused look on his face. The golf cart begins to rocket up the mountain, out of the two men's control. The camera cuts to a face cam of them screaming**

_**You guys are on my mind**_

**The cart flies off a cliff, leaving the two men hovering in the air. The both of them begin screaming and the cart fell off the cliff into the ocean below it. There was an underwater explosion and the camera zoomed out to reveal Bartholomew still screaming and running in circles panicked. Ben was on the edge of the frame with a water bucket. He grabbed it and hit Bartholomew in the head with it and then took a bow.**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see:**_

**The camera cut to Connor who was drinking his Mountain Dew, and Aaron who was watching him intently while bouncing his tennis ball off the wall. Connor glared at him, causing Aaron to flinch, and the ball to bounce the wrong way, hitting him in the head. Connor began to laugh before pulling off a face mask and revealing Addie in his place.**

_**I wanna be famous**_

**Newt was carrying around his heavy suitcase, clearly leaning to one side to keep it's weight supported. He drops the suitcase on accident, and tons of bugs burst out of it, into the sky. Newt facepalms at the sight of all the bugs flying away.**

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

**The camera cut to Barry who was in the confessional. After saying something evidently smart he gave a satisfied smile at the camera, and his teeth glinted, causing the camera to black out**

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

**Brandon and Connor were both using a bow and arrow to try and shoot down an apple from inside a tree. Connor fired the first shot, ultimately missing, then Brandon hits the apple spot on, and walks over to it, clearly quite pleased with himself. He then trips over a vine, and Connor grabs the apple, and spins it on his finger, while Brandon now frowns**

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

**Page was laying on the ground, drawing out what seemed to be a map. She looked up for a moment, after not seeing anything went back to her map drawing. Barry fell out of the sky in the second after, causing Page to be squished, and her map drawing to be ruined.**

_**I'll get there some day**_

**Haley was watching her anime as per usual, not even looking up for a second as a polar bear entered the room. When she did look up, she ran out of the room without even a second thought. The polar bear was revealed to be Amber, who was laughing hysterically**

'_**Cause I wanna be… famous**_

**Sherlock was working on his list of phobias diligently, with Lauren talking in his ear, giving him a rather annoyed look. Meanwhile Eliza was playing with a block of wood. Sherlock looked up suspiciously, but other than that, wasn't too concerned. He buried his nose in his list and then saw a wooden bird fly by. He looked at the camera with a shocked look on his face**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

**Sarah was bouncing a volleyball against the wall of a cabin in the beat of the nas. She finished on the second to last one, and bowed on the last one.**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

**Victor was talking to Dolores, clearly charming her, while giving a sideways glance off camera. Bartholomew stumbled drunkenly into the camera, while on fire, and a huge bump on his head. Victor sighed, and threw Bartholomew into the lake. He then gave a scathing look to Ben, who shrugged unapologetically**_**.**_

_**Whistling Chorus**_

**Brandon and Connor were staring daggers at each other. Connor slapped him, causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on. His eyes were the only thing that was visible, and he was staring at Connor with all the hate in the world, while the rest of the cast whistled the chorus fearfully.**

* * *

_**Location: Arts and Crafts Center (Breakfast)**_

_**Contestants: Lions, Eagles, Chef**_

"Alright!" Chef shouted. "Here's the deal! Chris left today to go deal with a lawsuit from Dolores's lawyers. Back in my day, you just slept it off, you didn't sue!"

"I don't think it would be preferable to 'walk off' a severe case of heat exhaustion,": Lauren crossed her arms. She looked up, and Chef was snorting like bull. "But times have change for the worse, like always!" She finished hastily.

Chef gave her a dirty stare. "So! You guys are going to eat breakfast, and today's challenge is going to be all about me!" He said pridefully, putting a hand on his chest.

"The elimination ceremony is already all in your honor," Bartholomew said. "Do we really need more Chef in our li-" he looked up. "That was a rhetorical point of course," he said sheepishly.

"What exactly is the challenge?" Brandon raised his hand. "I need to know if I need to call my lawyers or not." The cast laughed at this.

"Well it's quite simple," Chef said, disregarding Brandon's comment. "In case you haven't noticed, Haley went missing."

* * *

"Not cool," Sarah said coldly. "I may not really get along with Haley, but she's paralyzed in a wheelchair! It's like cheating in the kidnapping world!"

* * *

"Whoever finds the weird anime girl first," Chef continued. "Will get a distinct advantage in the next challenge, which is to play paintball against each other. Whoever gets shot is considered dead, and has to do fifty push-ups, and is out of the challenge."

Connor raised his hand. "How on Earth are we going to play paintball? They have a team of nine, and we have a team of eight, and Haley is worse than useless."

* * *

"I almost got booted last elimination ceremony," Connor said, flexing his hand. "But thanks to Dolores, I'm still here. I'm not going to let Ben and Aaron's pathetic nerd alliance get me. I can negotiate Victor for sure, Sherlock is already a set follower. The only question is if I can Lauren or Eliza on my side."

* * *

"Hey!" Connor waved to Victor, who was going to sit next to Eliza. Victor shrugged to the crafter, sitting across from the megalomaniac.

Victor took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "What do you want?" He asked. "Or are you going to run me up until I faint."

Connor took a deep breath. "Funny," he grimaced. "I was wondering if at the next elimination ceremony you'd be willing to vote with me."

"That's awful direct coming from a man who had to get bailed out by the host last episode," Victor said bluntly.

"Agreed," Connor replied. "But let me ask you Victor. Do you intend to win this game?"

"Of course," Victor said, looking at him oddly. He wiped his mouth with a napkin in a very gentleman-ly way,

Connor smiled. "Then you are aware that Aaron and Ben can't carry you to victory. They are weak, physically at least. But we already have Lauren for the mental things. You need a muscle, and luckily for you, that's my specialty."

Victor considered this for a moment. "You've intrigued me, for now at least," he sad slowly. "If I were to vote with you, what would be in it for me other than supposedly staying in the game?"

"If we lose again, I'll get myself and Sherlock to vote whomever you like," Connor said happily. "Even if it's me, so be it."

"Okay," Victor said decidedly. "Deal,' he offered his hand. Connor shook it happily.

Connor gave an evil grin as he left. "Pleasure doing business with ya."

* * *

Aaron, Ben, and Lauren looked at Connor and Victor talking about their deal. "Well," Lauren said, looking back towards the other two males. "It looks like Connor is working with Victor now. We need to talk to Eliza."

"My thoughts exactly," Aaron replied. "We need us four to secure our votes assuming we lose."

Ben, however, was skeptical. "If we lose? Sounds like you both are planning on us losing today."

Aaron and Lauren exchanged nervous glances. "We are going to throw the challenge today," Aaron said slowly. "We need to get Connor off the island as fast as possible."

"Why not get Brandon to shoot him with his bow and arrow?" Ben asked. "He's been trying for God knows how long."

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I found out during the last challenge," Ben narrowed his eyes. "He's trying to assassinate him or something like that. Now, when exactly did you decide to throw the next challenge?"

Lauren and Aaron disregarded Ben's question. "If Brandon works with us, he might be able to medically evacuate Connor during the challenge," Aaron thought aloud.

"Which means we wouldn't have to throw the challenge at all!" Lauren finished the thought. She and Aaron high-fived each other.

* * *

"Why on Earth are they disregarding me?!" Ben whined. "I'm the one who started this whole thing any way! If I had never talked to Aaron, we'd never be in this mess in the first place!"

* * *

Brandon was poking at his food with his fork. He had a disgusted look on his face, before pushing it away, and placing his head on the table.

"Hey!" Lauren said happily as she and Aaron walked over, causing Brandon to jump, bumping his knee on the table.

Brandon rubbed his knee gingerly. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We heard about your plan to assassinate Connor." Aaron said. "I think that you can help us out."

"I'm not going to kill him," Brandon said, tilting his head. "I'm not a psychopath."

"Well then, what is your plan?' Aaron asked. "We have a plan to get him booted, and you may be able to contribute."

* * *

"Wow," Barry blinked, right after trying the scrambled eggs. "I'm positive they are scrambled, but are they really eggs?"

Bartholomew grimaced. "Seriously. Part of me thinks Chef simply takes whatever's in the kitchen, and-" he looked over at Sarah, who was talking to Newt.

"I know right?" Barry said. "She talks her imaginary friend all day, Ned or whatever. It's kind of crazy."

"I dunno," Bartholomew replied. "Most of my friends have been imaginary so I understand where she's coming from."

Page was walking by and overheard the conversation. "I think she may not be crazy."

"How so?" Barry asked incredulously.

Page frowned. "Well Chris did say that there was a Newt on his roster. Maybe he is an actual person, and we've just not seen him."

"That's stupid," Bartholomew said. "If there was an actual person, than of course we would have noticed. And why would Sarah notice him out of anyone?"

Barry pulled out a box of chocolate-covered coffee beans. "These are better than those supposed eggs," he said, popping one into his mouth.

"Is that how you stay so energized?" Page questioned. "No wonder. How long before you run out?"

"I'll never run out," Barry replied. "I just need five beans a day. So five beans a stay for six weeks, seven days a week times six, is two hundred and ten beans."

Bartholomew blinked. "So you can do math? Just when it comes to sugar and caffeine intake?"

"Precisely," Barry grinned.

* * *

_**Lion's Male Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Ben, Sherlock, Victor**_

"So I saw you getting chummy with Connor," Ben said to Victor and Sherlock. "So what exactly did he offer you?"

Victor thought for a moment. "But weren't you leading the cause against Connor?"

"I was," Ben replied, and then looked outside where Aaron, Lauren, and Brandon were talking. "And then Aaron and Lauren turned into total jerks. But I'm not going to side with unless the deal is good."

"Connor can be a very comforting presence," Sherlock mused. "I sided with him mainly because I'm afraid of Haley."

* * *

"I invented a new phobia," Sherlock said. "It's called Hale-phobia. The irrational fear of anime-addicted freaks named Haley everywhere."

* * *

Victor sighed. "He offered to vote with me on whoever I want after you and Aaron are gone, including himself."

"After both of us?" Ben asked. "So that means I would have to get booted as well before he fulfilled his promise. What if you were eliminated before I was?"

"I don't think that would happen," Victor said skeptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"You aren't really made of… reality TV material," Victor replied delicately. "Don't take it the wrong way."

Ben narrowed his eyes. "I'm not made reality TV material? And you are?"

"Well I'm not either," Sherlock tried to break the tension sheepishly. "Honestly, I mean I'm cowardly and all that stuff, I don't think I-"

Victor cut him off. "I mean that you aren't very.. exceptional at anything."

"What would you know?" Ben demanded. "I'm going to go talk to Connor!"

* * *

_**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**_

_**Contestants: Connor, Ben**_

"Hey, what's up?" Connor asked, laying next to a tree, drinking a Mountain Dew as Ben approached.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight's vote," Ben said.

Connor blinked. "Are you assuming we are going to lose?" He asked.

"Well I have the inside track with Lauren and Aaron," Ben explained. "They are planning to throw the challenge, and they've kind of disregarded me, so my vote's up for grabs."

"Well that's convenient," Connor replied. "I was planning on throwing it, but if they plan on it any way, that's cool. So what's the price on your vote?"

* * *

Connor laughed. "Everything about Ben oozes disloyalty. It was simply a matter of patience. And now that I can convince him, it's my job to make sure he stays under my thumb."

* * *

_**Location: Eagle's Female Cabin**_

_**Contestants: Sarah, Addie, Amber, Page, Yellow**_

"So who is the imaginary guy?" Page pried to Sarah, who was laying on her bed.

Sarah blinked. "He's not imaginary," She argued. "His name is Newt, he's a bug collector, and kind of shy. He likes to do his own thing, so he kind of blends into the background,"

"That's debatable," Addie grimaced. "If none of us can see him but you, I'm pretty sure he's imaginary."

Yellow was busy playing with her fishing rod, adjusting the string with an odd amount of care. "I can see him too," she added randomly into the conversation.

"See?!" Sarah demanded. "Yellow can see him too!"

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Yellow doesn't count. She's insane, or at the very least a genius who imagines things."

"I'm not insane!" Yellow said. "And I am a genius, and no I don't imagine things. I'm very much smarter than all the rest of you combined."

"I think you are mixing up your cleverness and your ego," Page mumbled.

Yellow tilted her head. "What's an ego?"

* * *

"I don't know how Yellow expects to make it far in this game," Addie narrowed her eyes. "She's condescending for no reason, she's completely out of her mind, and not to mention, she's OUT OF HER MIND!"

* * *

_**Location: Arts and Crafts Center**_

_**Contestants: All minus Haley, Chef**_

"Okay!" Chef said, or more accurately, yelled. "You maggots have to find Haley. After you find her, race back here, grab your paintball stuff, and start hunting."

Sherlock raised his hand sheepishly. "Any clue as to where we may find her?"

* * *

"I know it's not really my fault, but still, I was right there when Haley got stung," Sherlock explained. "I owe it to her to at least find out where she is."

* * *

"You should be able to find here somewhere at the top of the island," Chef said nonchalantly. "There is a mountain up there, where you can plummet to your doom."

Amber grimaced. "Fantastic."

"I think I can finally help out with a challenge," Newt said happily. He pulled out his suitcase, and opened it, and a small bug hopped out. He looked at it fondly. "Go find a girl in a wheelchair," he instructed.

Sarah looked at him oddly. "You can talk to that thing?"

"Well, it's not so much a conversation as it is I've trained him to follow very specific orders," Newt explained.

* * *

Sarah looked at the confession camera with a confused look on her face. "Maybe he is imaginary."

* * *

"Okay!" Newt said as the bug returned. He pointed up the mountain. "Chef wasn't lying, we need to go up there."

"They can't hear you," Yellow reminded him. "Chef wasn't lying," she repeated. "She's up on the mountain."

Barry frowned. "How on Earth do you know that?"

"A little bird came and told me so," Yellow replied with a mad grin on her face. "Trust me! Let's go!"

Amber and Addie exchanged glanced. "Well the other team is already gone," she said, pointing to Sherlock and Eliza scrambling up the mountain.

"Right," Addie added on. "We can't waste any more time, and I'd rather be wrong with everyone else than wrong on my own."

* * *

"I'm kind of sick of blending in the background," Newt said. "I need to find a way to get out of the shadows. I need to be recognized!"

There was a knocking on the door. "Hello?" Barry said. "It's my turn, whoever's in there."

"I gotta get out of here," Newt said urgently.

* * *

_**Location: Top of Wawanakwa Mountain**_

_**Contestants: Lions**_

"Look!" Sherlock cried, leading the team. "There she is!"

Haley was tied up in her wheelchair, with a monitor in from of her. "Took you guys long enough!" She cried. "Chef set me up with a live feed of the episode, I've seen everything you've done so far!"

Ben looked around nervously, but Connor looked like Christmas had come early. "Lauren," the megalomaniac said. "Can you untie him?"

"Why do you assume that I could untie the knots?" Lauren asked. "Just because I know all the knots, doesn't mean I can untie them."

Haley was not in the mood. "Can you PLEASE untie me?!" She screamed.

"Fine!" Lauren said, running over to Haley's wheelchair, leaning down, and beginning to work on untying the knots.

Bartholomew and Barry ran onto the scene. "Come on guys!" Bartholomew cried to the rest of of the team.

"We need to buy time for the rest of the team to get up here," Newt said to Sarah. "Can you think of anything that could buy us a minute?"

"I can," Sarah replied. "But it is kind of evil."

"Well tell me!" Newt said urgently. "It won't matter, no one can see me any way!"

Sarah hesitated and then whispered the idea into Newt's ear. He then ran forward towards Lauren and Haley.

"Almost… there…" Lauren said, her tongue sticking out, "And I got it!" She cried, tearing the ropes.

Newt dashed forward, pushing Haley's wheelchair, sending both Haley and Lauren spiraling backwards.

Lauren managed to stop herself, but Haley was stuck in the wheelchair and was unable to stop herself. She began to scream in anticipation, but Lauren was holding onto her wrist, and brought her back up.

"Thank you," Haley breathed, climbing up back onto the cliff.

Newt saw that the rest of the Eagles had made it to the cliff. "Turn around!" He cried.

"Turn around," Sarah recited. "Haley's rescued, so we can leave."

The Eagles turned around, while the remnants of the Lions waited for Lauren and Haley to catch up.

"Let's go!" Connor yelled, as the genius and anime lover caught up. "We're going to fall behind."

Aaron lead the team as they began to run down the mountain, catching up to the team, and chaos erupted.

Brandon leapt on Connor, and a fight broke out, as the rest of the teams began to battle.

* * *

"Well, I played my part," Brandon said. "Lauren and Aaron told me to start a fight, so of course I would. Connor is gone tonight, and at least I got to play my role."

* * *

Newt managed to escape from the brawl that was breaking out, running towards Chef and the paintball supply. He managed to grab one of the rifles, and began to shoot randomly into the giant group of people.

"Well look at that," Chef said. "It looks like somehow all the Lions have paint on them, but God knows how."

Connor punched Brandon in the face,pushing him away.. "Wait!" He cried. "If you don't know how it worked, then how can we fairly call the competition?!"

"Oh come on," Aaron said. "We lost fair and square, and because of that, you are being voted off. So live long and suck it."

Ben looked at Victor and Sherlock, who were both staring at him, as if mentally asking him if they were with them or against them.

"All right!" Chef declared. "All those injured in that little fight, get up to the infirmary. I'll see if I can get Chris back for the elimination. Lions, you all lose."

* * *

_**Location: Wawankwa Cliff**_

_**Contestants: Aaron, Ben, Lauren, Eliza**_

"So we are all in agreement, right?" Aaron asked the group of Lions. "This is the alliance to vote out Connor? With Haley voting someone random, the worst we could do is tie."

Lauren played with her hands nervously. "I still don't know who they are going to target. Haley's not going to be the biggest fan of me since I took so long with the ropes."

"Yeah," Ben said. "But you did save her life, so I'd say she'd call it even."

Eliza nodded. "I think Connor will pick either of you tonight," she said, pointing to Aaron and Ben. "If this doesn't go according to plan, you both have to be ready to leave."

Aaron and Ben exchanged glances. "We have nothing to worry about," Aaron tried to console the two of them. "After we get rid of Connor, Victor and Sherlock will come to their senses, and then problem solved, right?!"

* * *

"I have an awful feeling about tonight," Eliza said. "Connor should have been eliminated last challenge, and part of me thinks Chris is rigging the votes to keep him in the game and stir up trouble. If he is… well all of us, Ben, Aaron, Lauren and I are all absolutely screwed!"

Chris was sitting in the confessional with an offended look on his face. "For the record, I have never and will never interfere with the votes," he said. "Unless I have to."

* * *

_**Location: Campfire Pit**_

_**Contestants: Lions, Chris**_

"Lions!" Chris said, as the Lions entered the pit, all staring daggers at each other. "So! You lost the last challenge, and now you've completely botched the most recent one. But on the bright side, you definitely have created some drama, so you all get the Chris seal of approval!" He winked at the camera. "Still got to vote someone out though. So get voting!"

* * *

"Aaron," Connor said simply.

"Connor!" Aaron and Eliza said at the same time in two separate confessionals.

"I vote for Sherlock," Haley said.

Ben looked at Aaron's and Connor's plate nervously. "I have to stay loyal…" he sighed.

* * *

"Wow." Chris said, admiring his piece of paper with the votes tallied on them. "Did not see that coming. Some of you are real traitors, you know that?" He asked the Lions.

"Can we get on with it?!" Aaron cried.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ruin the dramatic tension. People with no votes against them…

Victor!" The gentleman bowed, catching his can in the process.

"Eliza!" The crafter had crafted a baseball mitt, which she used to catch the can.

"Haley!" Haley was still in her wheelchair, but caught the can somehow.

"Lauren!" The self-proclaimed genius dodged the can as it flew at her.

"And… Ben!" Ben breathed a sigh of relief, but was hit in the face with the can.

Chris was not pleased by Ben's relief. "Yeah. Probably the least of what you deserve, isn't than right Ben?" He asked, rapping his fingers against his table. "Making deals with the two different factions? Not cool dude."

"WHAT?!" Lauren and Aaron demanded, standing up, and staring at the band nerd, who cowered in fear, holding his can in front of his face to protect himself.

"You all treated me like garbage," Ben tried to defend himself sheepishly, looking at Connor who had a pleasant, calm smile on his face.

Aaron rounded on him. "We had a deal!" He cried. "You may have just cost me a million dollars! And GIVEN IT TO HIM!" He screamed, pointing at the megalomaniac.

"The next can is for Sherlock by the way," Chris couldn't wipe the smile off his face, throwing the can to Sherlock.

"For the record," Sherlock said. "Thank you. Too bad I'm afraid of aluminum."

"Two final campers," Chris said, interrupting Aaron, who was about to explode. He looked at Connor, who looked back at him calmly, and Aaron, whose eyes were filled with fear and anger. "The final can is for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."

* * *

"I have no choice," Lauren said, holding up Aaron's plate. "I shouldn't but I need to get along with Connor's alliance. Aaron couldn't possibly beat Connor in a tiebreaker, so I need to do this."

* * *

".Connor. Aaron, you are out of the game!"

"NO!" Aaron cried, "I will NOT leave like this! YOU!" He screamed, pointing at Ben. "You caused me to get eliminated! You will pay!"

"No I didn't!" Ben protested. "I didn't vote for you! I made a side deal with Connor, yes, but I didn't take it!"

"He's right," Connor piped up, his legs crossed, and a can of spaghetti in one hand, and a can of Mountain Dew in the other. "I couldn't convince him, no matter what I promised. You are lucky to get someone so-"

Aaron ran over to Connor and slapped him across the face. "Oh Chef Hatchet!" Chris called, and Chef appeared, grabbing the tennis pro, and throwing him in a heap onto the Warp of Shame.

"This isn't right!" Aaron cried. "It shouldn't be me! How could this happen?!"

Chris wasn't as amused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grimaced, pressing the button on his controller, and Aaron was warped away. "Well, now the final person in Connor's way is defeated! Will the Eagle's win streak keep up? And will Lauren be able to fit in with her new team? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ATTACK OF THE ISLAND!"

* * *

_**So there we go. Aaron is eliminated, due to Lauren's betrayal, not even Ben's. With Aaron gone, nothing is preventing Connor from dominating the team. Next chapter will have the ramifications of Aaron's defeat, and you will be able to see a team under Connor's control.**_

_**The Official Votes:**_

_**Connor- Aaron**_

_**Lauren- Aaron**_

_**Victor- Aaron**_

_**Sherlock- Aaron**_

_**Aaron- Connor**_

_**Ben- Connor**_

_**Eliza- Connor**_

_**Haley- Sherlock**_

_**4 (Aaron)-3 (Connor)-1 (Sherlock)**_

_**Character Trivia:**_

_**Aaron has never won a season, and probably never will. In all my fics with him, he's been cheated off, or forced off early. In Total Drama Golden, he was cheated off by Haley (7th place). In Total Drama Diamond, he was an easy pre-merge boot. He is the least successful of the TDG crew (Aaron, Emily, Haley, Sarah), the only chance he had was in Riveting Race, where he was paired with Hanbei and did extremely well... until it got cancelled. Poor Aaron.**_

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**18th. Dolores (Medical Evacuation)**_

_**17th. Aaron (4-3-1)**_

_**16th.**_

_**15th.**_

_**14th.**_

_**13th.**_

_**12th.**_

_**11th.**_

_**10th.**_

_**9th.**_

_**8th.**_

_**7th.**_

_**6th.**_

_**5th.**_

_**4th.**_

_**3rd.**_

_**2nd.**_

_**1st. Gotcha Three Times!**_

_**Leave your predictions please!**_


End file.
